


Trapdoor | 陷阱门

by Aeon_Warden



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, Or fluff, depends on how you interpret it, it could be real, or it could be just a nightmare
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28545735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeon_Warden/pseuds/Aeon_Warden
Summary: “……不知为何我感觉自己失去了你。在我不愿忆起的过去。以某种方式。”
Relationships: Drift | Deadlock/Rodimus | Rodimus Prime
Kudos: 2





	Trapdoor | 陷阱门

**Author's Note:**

> #或许我应该开一个新合集叫“令人不安的变形金刚故事”……  
> #没头没尾的短篇，甚至连题目都没有  
> #可能是补天士的噩梦，也可能是真实发生  
> BGM：1619khz

“补天士。醒醒。”

音频接收器传来了熟悉的声音。意识从一片混沌的黑暗中重新聚拢，补天士感到自己正以某种不舒服的姿势趴在地上，于是他翻过身，正对上那双湛蓝的光镜，和白色头雕上两个锐利的尖角。

“这是哪儿……还有，你是谁？”

感官逐渐恢复，补天士捂住胸腔的破洞，试图阻止能量液自指缝间逃逸而出。面前的白色跑车向他伸出了手。不知为何，他觉得这是一只值得信赖的手，因此他握住了它，任由自己被拽离地面、重新站起。

“想想我的名字，补天士。你一定能回忆起来的。”

补天士靠在墙上，打量着这个像极了飞船走廊的地方。斑驳的紫色能量液如同绽开的火种之花一般铺满四壁，令他无法移开视线，良久，直到伤口的痛渐渐麻木。

“你是……漂移。”

“正确。”

这不对，补天士想。他认识漂移。漂移从来不会像这样说话。他从不会……如此疏离。

“……你为什么会在这儿？发生了什么？”

“你被骇入了。”

漂移的语气不像在开玩笑。但补天士笑了出来，以至于伤口又汩汩地渗出液体。

“这不可能。我已经在美德力栽倒过一次，不会再被同样的伎俩蒙骗了。”

“是的，”漂移摊手，“所以你把脑模块的防御机制设置成了我的形象。”

“你是……一个自动程序？会在我的脑模块被骇入时激活？”

漂移点了点头。“很高兴你能够自行意识到这一点。是时候回到现实了。”

雪白的剑士转过身，朝长廊的尽头走去，示意补天士跟上。

“不！等等，”补天士踉跄着拽住漂移的手臂，“我不明白！如果我要选择程序的形象的话，为什么不是擎天柱、通天晓、威震天或者别的什么机子？为什么……为什么偏偏是你？”

“再想想。”漂移温柔地注视着他。而这令补天士愈发不寒而栗。

“发生了什么，漂移？”

“再想想，补天士。”

“这样不对！”补天士摇头，“你是个程序，你要回答我的问题！你的职责就是为我答疑解惑！如果什么都要我自己想，我要你何用？”

“很抱歉。我的设计中并不包含此种功能。”

“哈。你只是几行代码而已，你才不会感到抱歉。”

而他也不必为接下来的操作感到愧疚。

“管理模式。访问密码：1619KHZ。”

不费吹灰之力地，漂移被他按在了墙上。如果漂移所言非虚，如果他真的遭到了骇入，那么此刻的虚弱和疲惫应该也都是幻觉才对……可它们又无比真实。

“错误：检测到数据删除。”

那没有音调变化的声线听上去更加僵硬、更加冷漠了。补天士叹息一声：“退出管理模式。”

“……我这个笨蛋。为什么不在编写程序的时候把你的个性元件也原封不动地加进去呢。”无力地倚靠在漂移肩头，他试图寻找那种熟悉的温度，“……不知为何我感觉自己失去了你。在我不愿忆起的过去。以某种方式。”

“时间不多了，补天士。”漂移凝视着走廊的彼端。在补天士看不到的死角，墙壁正在缓缓崩解、塌陷。

“不……你总是说我们有很多时间。有所有的时间。”

漂移扶住补天士的肩膀，这一次的力道不甚温柔。也许我曾经设置了某种指令，补天士想，在我表示抗拒的时候会强制执行——而这个指令现在启动了。他并不挣扎，任由自己被漂移搀扶着前行，犹如随波逐流的一粒电子。

“我开始意识到，这一切是多么不公平。”补天士忍住伤口撕裂的痛楚，挤出一个苦笑，“我们只能以这种方式重聚……你只会在我沉溺于虚幻时出现，告诉我这些都不是真的……而你本身也不是真的……”

“我很抱歉，补天士。”

“你好烦。等我出去，我要把你道歉的语句全都删掉。”

“非常抱歉为你带来负面情绪。”

“……我好像明白了。”补天士揉揉额头，“我之所以这么写是因为……我当时很想向你道歉。我欠你许多许多的道歉。我一定做了许多不可饶恕的事，对吧？可我竟然什么都记不起来……我是个无可救药的家伙吧，漂移……”

漂移没有回答，也无需回答——作为脑模块防御程序，他完美地执行了应有的功能，带补天士来到了能够使他脱出的陷阱门前。它看上去就像一个平平无奇的气闸。在漂移打算旋转手动开关时，补天士再次拦住了他，用身体挡住了那道门。

“如果我回到现实，就会再度失去你，对吗？”

“是的。”漂移点了点头——我怎么会把他设置得这么诚实、这么直白呢，补天士不禁扪心自问。

“……如果我不回去，我的身体，”他低头扫视着机体上的累累伤痕，“会像这样系统衰竭、能量流失殆尽而死，对吗？”

“是的。”

该死。他把这个模拟程序的外表设定得太像漂移了，以至于……

当补天士揽住漂移的脖颈时，他就该料到，漂移的手会越过他的腰际、够到他背后的开关。但他还是吻了他。

“不要……不要离开我，漂移。”

他说了出来，明知漂移会义无反顾地把他推出门外。

坠落的刹那，他听到遥远而不真切的回答。

“如果那时的你能说出这句话……”

TBC?


End file.
